


当时年少

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 末日设定 病毒 变异
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

断电已经七天了，好在自来水勉强还有供应。  
王柳羿不敢打开冰箱，冰冻层里的鱼和排骨三天前已经腐烂，王柳羿捏着鼻子清理了一次冰箱，鸡蛋还剩三个也不知道变质了没有，煤气罐里的煤气也不是很多了。这时候王柳羿就不禁庆幸自己家在这样老旧的小区，还没来得及通上天然气所以还是用旧式的煤气罐，听说通天然气的小区早两天就被统一停了燃气，这要怎么办，连饭都要吃不了了。  
好在现在虽然已经是初春了，但是天气还没有热起来，吃的东西放在外面也没有这么容易坏，王柳羿清点着家里剩余的存货，桶装矿泉水还有一桶，方便面倒是很多因为过年的原因他囤了差不多有整整一大箱，剩下的就是各类的香肠豆干等真空包装食品。家里最多的物资是医疗用品，毕竟之前是王柳羿的外公外婆在住，像降压药感冒药和基本的酒精双氧水都有。  
王柳羿胆小夜里要把厚重的遮光窗帘全部拉上了才敢点一只小蜡烛，甚至不是照明的蜡烛，是王柳羿去年生日时朋友送的香薰蜡烛，放得久了味道也有些奇怪，点上半小时整个房间里就都是浓郁的甜橙香气，几乎要把人给腻死。  
他也不敢出门，街上空荡荡没有人，他最后一次出门的时候把所有钱全部提现，去超市囤了纸巾湿巾，应急灯和电池还有一些生活物资，甚至去加满了油后又在后备箱里放了两箱。手机已经完全收不到信号了，即使王柳羿家里还有两块移动电源也派不上用场，现在唯一能够接受外界信息的方式又回到了最传统的广播和收音机。  
王柳羿小时候家里条件也不算好，直到他爸爸倒腾黄金开了金店才有了丰厚的收入，他爸爸热爱户外运动，家里的路虎就是他拍板买的，当时还托车行的朋友偷偷改了发动机，但是王柳羿满十八岁考完驾照后就再也没有开过车了，分数都被爸爸拿去扣了，导致他坐在驾驶室里就心跳加速，一脚油门下去车子抖动了两下就熄火了，吓得王柳羿差点把爷爷剩下的降压药一口闷了。但即使没经验他也要把车开回家，这是他最后的财产了。  
一个月前街上第一次出现了怪异的事件，一个小学年纪的男生在街上突然扑倒了他的爸爸，发狂似的啃咬父亲的脖子直到生生咬下一块肉后他的父亲彻底没有动静才停下了疯狂的举动。这件事虽然当时在朋友圈里引起了一些轰动，公众号争相转载新闻八卦说是小男孩家里偷盗宠物狗杀狗时被咬了导致后来小孩子发了狂犬病，因果报应怨不得谁，哪曾想这只是个开始，这件事热度还没下来隔壁省又出了病毒感染，说是肺炎但是患者死状凄惨最后情况并没有比非洲的埃博拉更好一点。整整一个月国内大小事件都没有停过，一开始还间隔两三天就出现一起伤人事件，到了后面几乎每天各个市区都会有十起以上人为的或者被动物虐杀的事件。王柳羿对面小区也是这样，前天一个人站在顶楼的平台上一阵助跑就冲了出去，边上的邻居看得麻木甚至来不及叫出一声惊呼来，奇怪的是那个人竟然没有因为地心引力迅速下坠反而是摊成一个大字在空中飞了一会儿最后直愣愣地冲进了自家在的五楼撞碎了玻璃劲动脉被割失血过多身亡。之后市政府颁布政府令要求群众配合管制，非采购时间不得出门，王柳羿就是最后一次出门买生活用品的时候遇到了倒在他车前的喻文波。  
你他妈最好不是来碰瓷的。  
就算以前王柳羿是个会扶老人的三好学生，现在在街上他也不敢随便去碰陌生人了，每天都有外出采购的行人倒地后莫名发狂然后无差别攻击边上的行人，一开始警方还会尝试用设备进行控制，后来发现这些发了狂的人没有任何痛觉张口就咬人，被咬的人无一例外都成了二次感染的对象后，街上再有倒地的人就直接联系辖区管理的派出所由他们出面，最后那些人是死是活就都没有消息了。  
但是喻文波不一样，看上去也就二十岁的年纪，一身利落的作战服，看起来像是电影里那种执行非常规任务的特种部队，脸上灰扑扑的也不知道昏过去之前是面着地蹭的，还是故意糊在脸上掩人耳目的装扮。  
“喂，你没事吧？你不要躺在这呀，路都堵了我怎么出去？”  
喻文波死狗一般躺在地上，王柳羿也不敢碰他，更不敢背对着他，在手机无法工作的今天街上临时安了几个警报器，方便群众在街上发现疑似发狂病人的时候迅速报警。王柳羿退到一根电线杆子后面手指摸着那个警报器按不下手，他见过其他人操作过，警察来了之后完全没有按照广播上宣传的那样进行观察询问直接麻醉枪对着人来一发，然后就跟拖着麻布袋似的把人拖走。广播每天都会播放前一天收押进派出所的人数，却从来没有播报过进去的人是否有再出来的可能。其实大家心里都有隐约的猜测，哪有一针麻醉针下去直接口吐白沫的呢，他如果真的报了警，那地上的这个男生……  
但是如果对方真的是之前街上那种胡乱攻击人的怪物的话，放着不管只会害了其他附近的人。王柳羿从来没有想过这种抉择有一天会发生在自己身上，只是现在所有物资已经由政府接管每个人每个礼拜只有一个小时出去补充物资的时间，从去指定的超市进门开始计算，去得迟了就没东西了，他不能把时间都浪费在这里。  
“咻咻——”  
是，哨子的声音？  
声音听起来也有气无力的，王柳羿靠近一点，依旧警惕地看着伏在地上的人。喻文波又用尽力气吹了一次，然后伸手想抓王柳羿没够到人最后力气用尽趴了回去，摊开的手掌上有一只金色的哨子。  
哨子只有王柳羿拇指大小，纯金质地，王柳羿见对方没有对抗的力气了才飞快地从他手里把哨子摸了过来，果然在哨子的侧面摸了几行激光打标的印记，宝蓝，他的小名，后面还有他的出生日期，是他爷爷当年送给他的满月礼物，小时候被他手贱弄坏过一次爷爷说拿回去帮他修理，后来可能怕他不懂事再把东西弄坏了就把东西收起来说等王柳羿长大了再给他。  
新出台的政策，看见人倒在街上隐瞒不报私下收留救治也是要被一起抓进去的，王柳羿左右看看没有人吐了一口气咬牙把人拽了起来，他是瘦高个，喻文波躺直了还没他高呢也不知道为什么这么沉，王柳羿把人搬回家后胳膊都酸得抬不起来了，上一回这么累还是他背着将近20升矿泉水回家的时候。  
还好他家只有四楼，下面三层因为这一个月来周围草植野蛮生长根本不能住人，王柳羿一路连扛带背把喻文波带回家也没人注意到他们。别的正规的小区门口还有设卡检查，而像王柳羿这样住在乡镇角落已经破败的居民楼已经无人看管了，大家都去投奔城市里的条件好一些的亲戚，而王柳羿是为了收拾外公外婆身后事来的，结果来了之后自己家那边反而出了事被封锁了回不去只好先在这里落脚。  
把人搬进屋子让王柳羿出了一身汗，他本来就宅，身体素质应付完读书那几年的体育测试之后就再也没有用心锻炼过了。他抹了一手汗拿毛巾擦了擦，又觉得身上湿漉漉的难受，一边感叹自己身体是真的差，这几步路居然这么多汗连衣服都弄湿了，结果外套一脱就傻眼了，白色的大衣背后沾满了血渍。王柳羿这才注意到小男生身上黑色的衣服除了耐脏便于夜间潜伏之外还隐藏着别的秘密。  
不知道对方已经受伤多久了，衣服好像都和伤口黏在一块了，他不敢剪了人家这身看上去好像是制服的衣服，只好偷偷摸摸地去烧了热水，调好水温一点点浇在周围等衣服软下来了才帮人家轻手轻脚脱掉。  
蜜色的腹部横着一长道伤口，切口很整齐像是什么锋利的刀刃。王柳羿把人的上衣给剥干净了才注意到对方颈子上挂着一个狗牌，看起来已经有些年头了，正面写着極，背面写着JackeyLove-0154。  
Jackey——Love？王柳羿跟着念了一遍，这是什么奇怪的名字？  
王柳羿可没学过急救或者护理，看到这么长一道伤口觉得自己都快昏过去了，家里屯了不少毛巾，王柳羿拿了一条新的帮喻文波先把身上的泥巴污渍给擦干净，给对方洗了脸后终于下定决心还是尽力救一把。  
别说，虽然在这看起来好像是世界末日的光景，大家都灰头土脸地活着，但是人总是喜欢美好的事物，比如王柳羿这个颜狗，看着喻文波闭着眼睛昏迷的样子都觉得这逼长得真帅。  
看在你的脸上，酒精就酒精吧，棉签就棉签吧，现在这个时间，这些医疗用品可不比吃食便宜，对于他们普通人来说就是用一点少一点了，要是以后再遇上个什么小打小闹的就不一定能撑过去了。  
王柳羿小心翼翼地消毒把脏血给按出来，这道口子按往常绝对是要去医院缝针的，只是现在估计连医院都没人了，该不该绑绷带王柳羿也不太懂，好在昏迷的人好像身体素质很好，伤口没有再出血了。他翻到两盒消炎药去只是对方一直闭着眼睛也喂不进去只好作罢，拿了一条面料软的毯子轻轻盖在喻文波身上就先出门了，其实王柳羿已经屯了不少东西，只是眼下这个环境好像东西屯的越多越有安全感，王柳羿像一只准备冬眠的仓鼠在准备食物。  
这次去的迟了，往日卖得最好的米面油蛋也因为燃气停止供应而变得不再畅销，家里能用这些的都是年纪很大住所破旧还在用老式煤球炉或者像王柳羿家里用天然气的人家，只是这些人一般收入不会太高，眼下也买不了多少。  
王柳羿买了两大袋的压缩饼干食用水又捡漏了一盒止疼片去结账的时候摸出了一条细细的金链子递过去，收钱的人看着王柳羿也没为难他，谁在这种时候还有心情关注其他人，可能是因为王柳羿看起来长得太显嫩了，家里还让这样的小孩出来采购那就是家中真的没人了，饶是毫不相关的陌生人看了也直叹气。  
现在一根金链子还值点价值，但是王柳羿知道随着时间的过去，这些金属也不一定会继续保值了，所以现在能买点就多买点，好在自己家倒腾黄金赚钱的，这回来老家爸爸也让他带了不少的金饰来，原来是想着给外公外婆入殓陪葬的，结果那一批的尸体都被统一处理了，金饰也用不上了，能换点续命的东西也行。  
“这些也不值根金链子，你再挑点东西。”  
对方压低声音提醒王柳羿，只是站在出口队伍的最前面再回去拿东西也不现实，加上超市他也逛遍了实在没东西好买了，只好在前台这调了几根巧克力和能量棒，超市前台最多的就是安全套了，收银的人用下巴点点那一块对王柳羿示意几乎是在用气声说那些也是好玩意儿，王柳羿脑子里立马出现了以前在学校里边上的朋友调侃过的安全套的各种妙用，什么防水防菌，想到自家屋子里还躺着个看似有编制的当兵的估计野外行动也用的上就拿了四盒，拿的时候王柳羿还仔细看了一下，本着不能亏本的原则都挑的最大号。  
采购完毕后王柳羿哼哧哼哧地提着两大袋东西回了家，天已经有些暗了，他家这条街现在住着的人绝对不超过二十户，上回那个人发狂跳楼之后又传出这些发病的人是会传染的，一时间原本还算热闹的小区没两天到了夜里连个光都看不见了。  
开了门王柳羿一口气还没喘匀就被人反扣住手腕压到了墙上，“王柳羿？”  
对方肯定没有喝自己放在茶几上的那杯水，所以声音有些干哑听起来就像是没有变声完全的臭弟弟。  
“痛痛痛，要断了，你放开我，我好不容易把你弄上楼给你清理伤口，你干嘛！”  
家里反而比外面还要暗一些，所有房间的遮光窗帘都被拉上了，喻文波松了手退开两步从裤兜里抽出一支微型手电筒打开，王柳羿飞快地关上门后坐到玄关的矮凳上深呼吸把气喘匀，“你是我爷爷那边的人？怎么会有我的哨子。”  
“上级任务，王院士让我来接你去安全的地方。”  
“安全？最近这些到底是什么情况，为什么突然死了这么多人？是病毒还是什么？”  
“这个暂时不能和你透露。”  
“那我怎么放心和你走，万一你是坏人呢？这个哨子并不是什么秘密，万一是你们仿制的想要抓我去威胁我爷爷呢！”  
“最多再三天鹰市就会全面沦陷，只有我能带你出去，现在通讯电力全部都断了，你不跟我走呆在这只有死路一条。”  
“Jackey？这么叫你吗？你有什么证据，或者有什么可以让我相信你的。”  
“这支手电筒太阳能的，现在快没电了，等明天白天电量补充到30%里面有王院士给你的录音。”  
“缓，缓兵之计？”  
因为失血的原因喻文波面色有些差惨白得像一张纸，之前还一直审问似的一直盯着王柳羿的眼睛，此刻却好像有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子把目光移到了别的位置，声音也变轻了些，“你爷爷说，说你屁股尖上有一颗痣。”  
王柳羿从来是个面皮薄的，这样私密的事情外人绝对是不会知道的，爷爷怎么可以把这种事都和别说啊！啊啊啊啊！王柳羿几乎要土拨鼠尖叫了，从耳朵尖红到了脖子根，整个人瞬间烫得几乎要冒烟，恶狠狠地盯着面前的人。  
这会儿喻文波终于觉得找回了点场子，又轻轻地补了一句：“红的，红色的痣。”


	2. 02

王柳羿手里还有充电宝，倒是不用等第二天的太阳能了，喻文波接过电源直接拿着录音笔对着墙按下了隐藏着的投影键，同时郑重地和王柳羿说：“这段视频进行了加密处理，播放完毕后会自动销毁，你要看仔细一点啊。”  
一阵杂音乱码之后王柳羿多年未见的爷爷的影像出现在斑驳的墙壁上。  
“宝宝，等你看到这段录像的时候‘喀秋莎’应该已经蔓延了，你不要害怕爷爷已经安排了人来你家接你了，跟着他走，到藏区去，爷爷在那里等你，不要担心爷爷，照顾好自己。储备好粮食和水，记得消毒，哨子不要弄丢了——”  
影像有些断断续续的杂音，播放完毕后就自动清除了所有数据，但是王柳羿也没有过多怀疑。他将近十年没有和爷爷见过面，他知道爷爷应该是执行某种机密任务不能与外界联系，头发也比他年少时见到的时候白了许多。爷爷让人来接自己是来保护自己去见他还是有其他什么事情？爷爷的机密任务结束了？可以和外界联系了？  
“你是军方的人？”  
王柳羿和爷爷有七分像，一样清瘦的身子骨，一眼看去就是亲生的，喻文波自然是确定了对象才来接人的，有些政府即将对公民发布的通知他也没有必要瞒着对方。  
“现在周边省市都已经被感染了，外面现在分属四个军区联合管理，我隶属第四军区極队，是你爷爷研究室的垂直管理的。这次任务是把你安全接到藏区研究室，你清点一下必要的物资，明天早上六点我们就走。”  
“这么早？我能和爷爷通话吗？我需要准备些什么？”  
“八点封城，不过这边近国道我们迟一点也没关系。通信设施已经管制，只有高层之间可以联系。我们目的地是藏区你准备下御寒的衣物，食物的话带上密封的。今天可能是你接下来唯一可以睡好觉的日子了，早点休息。”  
王柳羿不是没有梦到过什么末日病毒丧尸之类的梦境，梦里觉得刺激，但是现实生活真的来这样一遭真的挺吓人的。  
喻文波在屋子里走了几圈像是在思考能随身带些什么，结果一转头就看到王柳羿拖了一个半人高的行李箱出来一口气差点没上来，“宝宝你带点轻便的，背包有吗？我们不一定能和一车物资安全开到藏区的。”  
“……你不用和我爷爷一样叫我，你多大啊？”  
“我多大？你还要检查这个？哎哎哎我开玩笑的你把刀放下。我属龙的，小你一岁，你叫我杰克就好了。那个包就可以，你外公登山用的吧。”  
“那你叫我蓝哥吧，对，那个包是挺结实，哎你这么说我完全不知道该怎么理了。”有种春游前站在超市里却不知道买啥的手足无措的感觉。王柳羿接过包带着喻文波走到主卧，那里已经被他堆成储藏室了，但是喻文波这么一讲也有道理，不可能都带走的，但是他野外生存能力搞不好还不如他爱登山的外公，对于要带些什么实在没有头绪。  
“那蓝哥你就去理几件衣服吧，其他东西我来理。我们今天早点休息，你好好睡一觉。”  
王柳羿点点头就回房间了，现在是初春御寒的衣物还没有收起来，他捡了两套加绒的衣裤，藏区冬天都下雪，开车也不知道多久能到，想百度一下藏区夏天的温度也没有网络，床头的柜子里还放着一包金器，他不知道外面现在流通的货币是什么但是可以先带上，就找了个不起眼的布包把东西都倒在了一起。  
喻文波在房间里逡巡了一遍确认没有什么可疑的东西才开始收拾王柳羿准备的物资，别说还挺丰富，什么小玩意儿都有。他不担心饮用水的问题，干粮却不能不准备，别说王柳羿是普通人了，就是他自己也觉得最近体能消耗比以前大了很多，野外的活禽不一定充足，还是压缩饼干比较方便。  
“晚上吃面可以吗？煤气还有一点点正好用完。”  
“行，那我把东西都装一下，你还有包吗？”  
王柳羿是还有个背包，不过不大，只能装一些零散的物品和食物。两个人分工合作喻文波整理行装，王柳羿去下了一碗面，所有能找到的作料都放了进去，明天就要走了，也不知道什么时候能回来，想想还有些伤感。盐巴味精都还有储备，厨房里还有些封口袋正好可以拿来装这些调味料。  
补充能量的东西都得带上，药品的话能带一点是一点吧。喻文波飞快清点着铺了一地的东西，他把王柳羿刚刚从超市里买的那一袋子也都摊了出来，看到那四盒避孕套的时候不自觉挑了挑眉，自己只是晕了这么一会儿，小家伙儿已经验过尺寸了？啧啧，乡下地方没见过世面，不然超市里应该有加大款的才对。  
王柳羿煮了面又继续烧水，出来喊喻文波的时候发现对方居然已经把两个包都打包好了，效率之高让他瞠目结舌，“你这也太快了吧。”  
“蓝哥怎么说话的？男人怎么能说快呢？嗯，挺香，有蔥吗？”  
“原来是有的，你看阳台。”王柳羿的外婆爱吃嫩蔥，阳台上也种了点葱苗，但是从市里出事开始周边的植物突然野蛮生长了起来，葱苗只是一个晚上蔓延的根系就把花盆给顶破了，一路往外爬，嫩嫩的青葱愣是长出一墙爬山虎的气势。  
“那不用了，这样就很好了，我好久没吃过热乎的了，蓝哥牛逼。”  
“我也好久没烧过东西了，怕给别人看见了把我们家的煤气罐给拖走了，吃吧吃吧，诶你说要是在外面想吃热的要怎么办？”  
“总有办法的，别怕。嗯，汤也好喝。”  
“放鸡精了，可以带点鸡精吗？”  
“装得下就带呗，我看你加绒的衣服理了两套，不用这么多，一套就够了。”  
“另一套给你的，我看你好像就身上一套衣服吧，晚上洗澡的时候要不要洗一下，好像弄脏了。”  
说着王柳羿好像意识到什么，明明下午喻文波趴在地上的时候失血到嘴唇都白了，肚子上这么长一道伤口，怎么现在看起来跟没事人一样？  
王柳羿唆了一口面一边打量着对面的喻文波，臭弟弟长得挺帅，当兵的都这么能扛痛吗？“你的肚子，那个伤……晚上你还是别洗澡了，稍微擦擦吧，伤口浸水是不是要发炎？我家还有些消炎药，你晚饭后可以吃一颗。”  
喻文波点点头，要是王柳羿现在来掀他的衣服就能看到他肚子上的那道伤已经愈合了一大半，要是到明天出发的时候估计就只剩一个浅浅的印子了。之前喻文波还怕自己找错人，但是这幢房子周围疯长的植物，和自己这道恢复速度快到奇幻的伤口都在证明王柳羿就是他要找的那个人。  
末日中目前发现的仅存于理论中的免疫治愈体质——阿尔忒弥斯。  
咋就让欧洲那片先研究出来了，呸，取得名字还这么绕口。

吃完的碗碟堆在厨房，反正是最后一顿了也就不浪费水洗碗了，王柳羿抱了一床被子来给准备睡在客厅里的喻文波说：“你的伤口要不要紧？我给你擦点药？”  
“没事，我自己来就好了，你做自己的事情吧。”  
“我哪还有什么自己的事情啊，从管制开始没有电没有网络，要不是外公家里还有几本书我都要憋死了。”王柳羿抱了一个装着零嘴的盒子坐在一边，之前他是不敢这样大方吃零食的，但是这些东西也不易储藏，能吃完就不算浪费，剥了一颗八宝糖喂到喻文波嘴边问：“要不要吃呀？还剩两包，但是背包放不下了，我可以带在车上吗？”  
“你带吧。要是有防水的外套也可以带上，松紧带橡皮筋之类的我看你买了不少，挺聪明的。”  
“电视里不都是这么演的么，那些虫子蚂蟥从裤管那里爬进来什么的。”王柳羿有些不好意思地挠挠头，他没什么经验一路上要麻烦喻文波的地方一定很多，他最多也就看过几集贝爷的荒野求生，但是现在野外的动物看着都不安全，只能寄望于喻文波的实力不要辜负爷爷对他的期望，起码不要让他们俩沦落到喝尿续命的地步就好了。  
“别担心饮用水的问题，别人会因为这个费心，你不用，你只要乖乖跟着我就行了。好了，时间也不早了，去享受你躺在床上最后一晚吧。”喻文波瞥了一眼王柳羿裤腿，想着王柳羿真的好瘦，两个脚腕自己好像一只手就能抓过来了，要多细的裤腿才能防着水蛭蚂蟥往上爬啊，就他身上的这个睡裤，自己一手能摸到大腿根去。  
“爷爷说的喀秋莎是指什么？”  
喻文波裹好被子已经闭上了眼睛，王柳羿知道喻文波受伤了吃完饭应该休息了，只是爷爷的录像告知的信息太少，喀秋莎是什么？和政府对外宣称的病毒有什么关系吗？王柳羿十分好奇，人都走到卧室门口又转回来半蹲着问看起来已经睡着了的小少年。  
回答他的只有微微的鼾声。

第二天是喻文波开车，这和一开始的计划不同，只是王柳羿睡了一觉起来整个人都在发懵，罪魁祸首只好承担起了司机的重任。喻文波说自己车技一般还是太看得起自己了，要不是现在街上没人估计他开完三个路口就够把王柳羿的驾照分扣光。  
“哥！杰克哥！我们还没出市区！你不要踩到九十码！你这个车开得我脚底心都痒！”  
王柳羿手死死地抓着安全带，本来醒来就头晕吃了两粒感冒药更困了，这边喻文波一边飙车一边和他解释最近的情况，搅得他的脑袋和浆糊似的想不明白。  
“——没事，相信哥，哥开车还是稳的。刚刚说到哪了？哦，‘喀秋莎’主要是代指苏联科学家喀秋莎发现的病毒，就是你之前在街上看到的那种情况，政府说是肺炎说是因为野味，其实都不确切，‘喀秋莎’不止是病毒，这个专题你爷爷也在研究组里，具体那些文绉绉的东西我也听不懂。”  
“等等，你说不止是病毒？苏联？那都是多久之前的事情了！”  
喻文波减速过弯总算开出了市区，封城的消息瞒得死死的，路上倒是空旷，现在也不会有人逮着喻文波扣分了，喻文波简直放飞自我猛踩油门。  
“‘喀秋莎’的研究从86年就开始了，一开始是因为观察切尔诺贝利的核泄漏的影响，虽然当初撤离了居民，但是当地的环境还是受到了很大的辐射，最初的变异就是从那时候开始的，只是一开始变异只出现在中心区域的植被上。乌方后期想要和我们进行合作研究，但是直到苏联解体都没有通过我们希望共同研究的诉求。”  
“所以街上的那些人行为突然失常是因为辐射导致的变异？”  
“确切的说这只是个源头，人会变异的一部分原因还是因为接触了被辐射过的动植物。”  
“等等，我爷爷不是研究生物学和环境科学方向的！”  
“对，所以你爷爷研究的现在还是机密，不能和你说。”  
什么嘛，说起来一套一套的，想接着问就打住了。喻文波一套流畅的说辞对付王柳羿这个门外汉还不是手到擒来，虽然听起来玄乎，但是这时候玄乎的事情多了去了，核辐射和病毒听起来都好遥远，街上素不相识的人会莫名暴走啃食同类的身体，谁能想到爱吃野味的人类最后会不会变成动物的野味呢。  
王柳羿托着腮皱着眉头，即使是喻文波考了三回才拿到驾照的车技也没有把人的注意力给拉回来。喻文波自然是知道原因的。  
那是在文明世界最后一个舒适的夜晚，王柳羿洗了热水澡躺在床上发呆，本来床头的窗户还能看到对面的居民楼和天上的月亮，视野开阔的位置这两天突然被拔地而起的几棵柳树遮挡得严严实实，哪有柳树可以长十几米高的，这个世界的确已经不可理喻，不能用常理去解释了。  
没有任何娱乐项目，手机还有点但是没有网络，他养的青蛙已经出走三天没有回家，月兔在开往森林的汽车上漫无目的地前行，多像和世界失联的王柳羿啊。但是现在他不是一个人了，一墙之隔的喻文波是跋山涉水来寻找他，给他和家人团聚的承诺，他也愿意交付自己的信任，好像未知的明天也不再可怕。  
喻文波轻手轻脚地走到卧室门口，他经过严格地训练，对于掩盖自己的气息和动作自然是都有专业的一套，他无声地推开门因为变异而加强的视力令他在一片黑暗中依旧能辨别王柳羿的位置。王柳羿大概是真的无聊睡不着又把手机点开，微弱的亮光让喻文波立刻回身躲到一边。房间里的人没有察觉依旧自顾自地翻着没有任何信息进来的手机，突然间觉得一股暖流沿着丹田往下，小腹微微发热发胀，王柳羿不禁有些苦恼，是太久没有发泄过了吗？  
今天可能是你接下来唯一可以睡好觉的日子了。  
喻文波说过的话又出现在他脑海，接下来的日子到藏区为止自己应该都会日夜和喻文波待在一起吧，要是有这方面的需求还真的挺让人难为情的，那不如就趁着今晚……  
露出来的手腕脚踝都这么细的一个人怎么会有这么翘的屁股呢？喻文波躲在门后看王柳羿趴在床上往自己的小腹下塞了一个枕头就慢慢地耸动起来，喻文波无声地咽了咽口水想要压抑这股令人难以抗拒的吸引，一边继续催动床上那个人血液加快流动，王柳羿的动作越来越快直到最后发出一声难捱的呻吟整个软倒在床铺上剧烈地喘息着。  
屁股也跟着一耸一耸的，肉乎乎的，真可爱。  
一颗红痣艳得分明。


End file.
